eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Fraenei
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Jon Snow. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. MtaÄ (Hilfe | Blog) Copyright Hi, you have uploaded lots of images that are copyright. I have the impression that you copied them from A Wiki Of Ice And Fire (AWOIAF) of which I am a member. We requested and received permission to show the images but only on our wiki. A number of artists explicitly stated that because they wanted to control where there images are to prevent them from being used to make money without the artists themselves profiting from it. (Therefore they restricted the permission to AWOIAF but if you ask them the will probably give you permission as well under the same requirementd). So could you remove the images or ask them for permission? Most of them are easily approachable and are happy to give their permission. You can find their websites on the image pages. As for the coat of arms that are copied from AWOIAF the requirement for their use is simple: just add that is from AWOIAF with a link to the original image. Thanks, Scafloc Thanks for your advice. I'll take care of it, as soon as I got time for it. Fraenei :Ehm this is really a problem and it was not advice. Everybody assumes that everything is free on a wiki so everybody copies it. And if it is free they are even allowed to make money of it. At least add to all the artist images text that makes clear that the images are copyright. That is not that much work and will likely solve some of the problems.Scafloc (Diskussion) 21:09, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi Fraenei, ich hoffe, ich kann mit meinen Beiträgen helfen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich Fehler mache, ich bin neu bei Wikis. Ich hab mit Scaflow über die Lizenzen gesprochen und werd jetzt ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein mit Bildern hochladen. War mir nicht ganz klar, wie das funktioniert. Gibt es schon Absprachen mit irgendwem? Hab eine Seite gefunden mit einer coolen Karte, die ich gerade ins deutsche übersetze. http://www.sermountaingoat.co.uk/map/ Kannst Du als Administrator bitte das letzte Bild löschen, das ich hochgeladen hab (die bunte Karte), ich muss noch daran feilen. Thx. VG, Megara77 (Diskussion) 00:11, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Megara77, also ich würde jetzt so vorgehen, dass wir jetzt auf der Seite AWOIAF, von der ich mir eigentlich alle Bilder hole, die entsprechenden Eigentümer ansprechen und um ihre Erlaubnis bitten, die Bilder auf unserer Seite zu verwenden. Das verspricht zwar, eine Menge Arbeit zu werden, aber ich denke, das ist der beste Weg. Bis dahin sollten wir vielleicht erstmal keine weiteren Bilder hinzufügen bzw. nur, wenn wir die Erlaubnis dazu haben. Die Seite mit den Karten, die du gefunden hast, finde ich ziemlich cool. Gute Sache. Schöne Grüße. Fraenei Fraenei (Diskussion) 16:43, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi Fraenei, ich habe etwas länger gebraucht, um das mit dem Copyright zu verstehen bzw. was Scarfloc meinte, aber es geht wohl - so wie ich das verstanden hab - um die Bild-Informationsseiten, also zB http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:477px-House_Mormont.png Er hat ja gesagt, dass wenn wir das mit dem GNU-Dings auf der Codeseite markieren, also zB mit , dann ist das in Ordnung. Im Moment lade ich deshalb nur Wappen und Karten rüber. Bei den Serien-Screenshots bin ich mir nicht sicher, da mach ich dasselbe Zeichen dran wie die von AWOIAF: . Hat er ja so gesagt, oder? Hier halte ich mich aber etwas zurück. Außerdem hab ich diesen russischen Grafiker namens Amoka via Facebook angeschrieben und hoffe, dass er uns auch so einfach die Erlaubnis gibt wie AWOIAF, wir haben ja unzählige Bilder von dem (zB die ganzen Targaryens). Dem scheint das aber recht egal zu sein, hab ein bisschen im AWOIAF-Forum gestöbert, die haben ja auch lange diskutiert. Dasselbe würde ich gerne mit Feliche machen, das ist der mit den coolen Burgenzeichnungen. Zu Deinen Vorschlägen: Ich hab gerade ziemlich Feuer gefangen für dieses Wiki, hab vorher aber noch nie was mit Wikis gemacht. Das ist ja schon ein bisschen kompliziert am Anfang. Allerdings bin ich bei sowas immer sehr gründlich, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das auf lange Sicht halbwegs so zeitintensiv weitermachen kann, im Moment hab ich Ferien ;) Hab mir schon ne Liste gemacht, welche Seiten wie aufgebaut sind, ich wollte mich allerdings eher durch die Kapitel arbeiten, angefangen bei Band 1. Vielleicht können wir ja auch die Kapitelübersicht auf die Startseite machen wie AWOIAF, finde den Ansatz ganz gut. Ich hab den "Start" jetzt auf der Hauptseite http://de.eisundfeuer.wikia.com/wiki/Das_Lied_von_Eis_und_Feuer unter Kapitelübersicht angefangen. Ist das okay, wenn ich so vorgehe? Das mit der Fertiggestellt-Seite finde ich ne gute Idee. Werd ich mich dran beteiligen. Ich hab mir auch ein paar Vorlagen gemacht für den grundsätzlichen Aufbau der Standard-Seiten bzw. für die Info-Boxen (bei z.B. "Haus xy" oder hohen Adeligen), falls das okay ist. Ich kann gern auch Admin werden. Gibts da irgendwelche Haken? ;) Sorry, ist ein bisschen länger geworden... VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 17:51, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi, ich hab nochmal überlegt wegen der Bilder bzw. der Fertiggestellt-Seite: einfacher ist es, über die Bilderübersicht (in dem Kasten "Bilder, 253 Bilder in diesem Wiki" auf der rechten Seite auf einer x-belibigen Seite) direkt zu schauen, ob das mit dem Copyright geregelt ist. Steht ja immer unter dem Bild, falls.. VGMegara77 (Diskussion) 15:31, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Megara77 also ich danke dir, dass du dich so gut um die Bilder und das Copyright - Zeug kümmerst. Ich fände es super, wenn du das gleich für alle Biledr machen könntest!!! Ich hab das noch nicht so ganz durchschaut und bei dir geht das schneller. Ich würde mich gern wieder auf das reine Schreiben/ Übersetzen der Artikel beschränken, weil das eigentlich eher meine Stärke ist. Ich hoffe, das geht so in Ordnung. Zum Thema Admin: Ich würde dir wirklich empfehlen, dich dafür zu bewerben. Du bekommst viel mehr Rechte und Freiheiten in diesem Wiki. Das kann dir eventuell die Arbeit erleichtern. Die Fertiggestellt - Seite würde ich trotzdem nicht gänzlich weglassen, denn ich verliere immer den Überblick, welche Seiten bereits in unserem gängigen Format sind und welche noch überarbeitet werden müssen bzw. manchmal hab ich einen Namen oder eine Bezeichnug falsch übersetzt und möchte das jetzt noch ändern. Da hilft mir die Seite, die Artikel nach und nach abzuarbeiten. Schöne Grüße Fraenei Fraenei (Diskussion) 10:01, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Game of Thrones Hallo Fraenei, Ich bin Spinelli aus dem Wikia-Team. Erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zu dem tollen Wiki, ihr habt ja hier wirklich schon Unmengen an Inhalt gesammelt. Ich denke, du kennst bestimmt das Game of Thrones-Wiki. Hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass man eure Wikis zusammenlegen könnte? Beide sind schon sehr groß und da sich die anderen weitaus mehr mit der Serie und ihr euch mit den Büchern befasst, würde sich euer zusammengetragenes Wissen auch super ergänzen. Ich denke, das würe durchaus mal eine Überlegung wert, bitte lass mich wissen, was du davon hälst. Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 12:39, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Einige Erweiterungen.. außerdem Hallo Fraenei, da du der einzige aktive Admin ist, habe ich einige Anfragen an dich: #Kannst du die "Herausforderungen" aktivieren? Unter der Hilfe im Community-Wiki findest du die Anleitung, falls du das nicht weißt! Warum ich die aktiviert haben will? Weil Herausforderungen möglicherweise neue Bearbeiter anlocken, außerdem motiviert das! Ich halte sie nicht nicht für maßgebend, aber so könnten neue User angelockt werden! :) #Kannst du die "Nachrichtenseiten" aktivieren? Du findest mal wieder unter der Hilfe im Community-Wiki die Anleitung, falls du das nicht weißt.. :D Warum ich auch diese aktiviert haben will? Weil die einfach übersichtlicher sind, und da hier erst drei User (ich jetzt auch, hört hört! :D) richtig aktiv sind, braucht es auch keine große Diskussion zu geben. Übersichtlicher sind sie, weil viele oft die vier Tilden vergessen und außerdem verliert man dort gerne die Übersicht. Ein Beispiel ist z.B. im elderscrolls Wiki, in dem ich aktiv bin: Hier. #Ich habe gesehen, dass hier die Bilder unter keinen Lizenzen stehen und wahrscheinlich einfach aus dem Internet entnommen wurden. Das kann zu rechtlichen Schwierigkeiten führen, ich weiß nicht wie weit das geht, aber ich denke, bis zur Schließung des Wikis kann es durchaus gehen, genau weiß ich es nicht. Deshalb würde ich lieber die Lizenzen dazuschreiben, oder, falls keine vorhanden ist, den Uploader fragen, ob man sie verwenden darf, oder sie gar nicht erst hochladen. Das war jetzt eine ganze Menge Text! Ich hoffe, du nimmst dir die Zeit, ihn durchzulesen. :) mfg Findus (Diskussion) 16:31, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Design Hallo Megara77, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, hab ich mich etwas aus dem Wiki zurückgezogen , weil mir das zu stressig wurde mit den ganzen Diskussionen etc. Nichtsdestotrotz erstelle und bearbeite ich weiter die Artikel. Aber ich finde es ziemlich nervig, dass wir beide hier teilweise unterschiedlich Designs für die Seiten benutzen. Können wir uns nicht auf eines einigen. Eben gerade habe ich einige Änderungen an dem Artikel über Yoren vorgenommen, die du gleich darauf wieder entfernt hast. Das fand ich schon ziemlich unfair. Ich mache mir ja nicht die ganze Mühe, damit du dann alles wieder änderst. Eine Menge Artikel in diesem Wiki hab ich selbst erstellt und dafür bereits ein bestimmtes Design, bestimmte Überschriften und eine passende Gliederung genutzt. Dabei habe ich mich am Design des englischen Wikis orientiert. Und jetzt wirfst du das alle über eien Haufen. Ich möchte eigentlich nicht meine ganze bisherigen Artikel wieder ändern, damit die zu deinen passen. Also wie ist jetzt dein Plan? Willsz du alle Artikel nach deinen Vorlieben ändern oder behalten wir jetzt mal ein Muster bei? Und was mich auch nicht glücklich macht, ist, dass du unzählige Artikel erstellst, sie aber nicht zuende schreibst. Du hast da vielleicht den Überblick drüber, aber ich komme da einfach nicht hinterher. Ist es nicht schlechter, wenn dieses Wiki zwar viele Artikel hat, die aber alle unvollständig sind? Denk da mal bitte drüber nach. Sonst läuft das hier alles aus dem Ruder! Ich widme mich weiterhin dem Übersetzen der englischen Artikel. Ansonsten lobe ich trotzdem deinen Eifer und alles. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht halb so weit bis jetzt. Also vielen Dank dafür. Schöne Grüße, Fraenei Fraenei (Diskussion) 09:40, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi Fraenei, ja ich habs gemerkt, auf einmal war Dein Account gelöscht. Ich hab Spinelli gefragt, ob es okay wäre, wenn sie mich zum Admin macht, weil ja sonst gar keiner Admin ist. Ich wollte Dir also nichts wegnehmen oder so. Ich hoffe, das hast Du nicht so verstanden. Ich kann auch verstehen, dass Du über manche Dinge sauer bist, wenn es bei Dir so rüberkommt, wie Du geschrieben hast. Allerdings habe ich nie absichtlich irgendwas Geschriebenes einfach gelöscht, es sei denn, um Informationen hinzuzufügen, aber ich denke, das ist doch der Sinn von Wikis. Letztens haben wir z.B. anscheinend gleichzeitig an einem Artikel geschrieben (Eiserner Thron), da hab ich dann nix mehr gemacht, als ich gemerkt hab, dass Du daran arbeitest. Dass mit dem Yoren-Artikel verstehe ich z.B nicht so recht, wenn ich Deine letzte und meine letzte Versoin vergleiche (26.3.13,19:22 und 22.5.13, 09.09), dann hab ich doch nur Abschnitte verschoben und nichts verändert? Ärgert Dich sowas? Vielleicht war das auch einfach ein Missverständnis, denn ich hab bei der "Versionsgeschichte: Yoren" am 22. Mai keinen Eintrag von Dir. Vielleicht hatte ich die Seite noch offen, als Du Deine Ergänzungen abspeichern wolltest. Wenn ich was gelöscht hätte, gäbe es ja dort eine Version. Ansonsten sorry. Das mit den Designs hab ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so extrem unterschiedlich wahrgenommen, wir orientieren uns beide an der US-Wiki, und ich hab mir nach deren Vorbild einheitliche "Musterseiten" zu verschiedenen Typen von Seiten gemacht (als .doc auf meiner Festplatte). Mit den "Vorlagen", die man ja bei Wiki erstellen kann, hab ich mich noch nicht beschäftigt, aber wir können gerne gemeinsam "Vorlagen" für die Seitentypen erstellen, das würde es anderen auch einfacher machen, einzusteigen. Im übrigen ist das in dem US-Wiki ja auch nicht immer einheitlich, aber ich fände das schon gut, wenns so wäre. Kannst Du hier konkret sagen, was Dich stört? Der Ton in Deiner Nachricht hört sich ehrlich gesagt teilweise recht harsch an, und es scheint so, als wärst Du tatsächlich sauer. Ich habe gedacht, dass meine Nachrichten bisher so höflich waren, dass Du gemerkt haben solltest, dass ich hier nichts an mich reißen will oder was auch immer. Wenn Du das Gefühl hast, ich würde Deine Arbeit nicht respektieren, dann tut mir das leid, ich finds toll, dass Du schon so vieles übersetzt hast und was Du alles gemacht hast, aber ich wusste ja jetzt z.B auch nicht, ob Du überhaupt noch aktiv bist oder nicht. Also zusammengefasst: klar würde ich gerne ein einheitliches Design haben, und der Grund, warum viele Artikel erstmal nur angelegt sind und unfertig aussehen ist, dass ich bei Band 1 angefangen hab, um alle Infos chronologisch einzupflegen und dann eben meist nicht den ganzen englischen Artikel übersetze, sondern nur das, was grad an der Stelle im Buch vorkommt. Finde ich jetzt nicht schlimm. Ich hab auch versucht, Seitenangaben zu machen (z.B. "I-12" für Band 1, Seite 12) bzw. die genauen Kapitel. Das einzige, was ich immer korrigiere, wenn ich es sehe, sind Rechtschreib-, Tipp- oder sonstige Fehler wie z.B. das Apostroph für den Genitiv, das es im Deutschen nicht gibt (z.B. Robert's Rebellion) und dass man Zahlen bis zwölf im Deutschen ausschreibt (z.B. Sieben Königslande), ist im englischen ja auch so (Seven Kingdoms). Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 16:47, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Megara, also zuerst muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hab beim Schreiben garnicht gemerkt, dass das so grob klingt. Tut mir leid, falls ich dich jetzt irgendwie gekränkt haben sollte. Sowas passiert mir immer mal, also nimm es mir bitte nicht übel. Jetzt zu den Design - Sachen. Wenn ich mir die von dir erstellten Seiten ansehe, merke ich hin und wieder, dass du einige Textpassagen entfernst und durch das ersetzt, was direkt in den Büchern dazu steht. Die Idee ist zwar schön, aber dadurch fehlen irgendwie manchmal wichtige Infos. Was hälst du davon, nach den Quellen noch so einen Kategoriepunkt - Einzelnachweise zu erstellen und dort die Zeilenanganben zu machen? So wie das auch bei Wikipedia gemacht wird. Was hälst du davon? Keine Ahnung, was da bei dem Yoren - Artikel los war, aber ich hatte da ziemlich viel geschrieben, wollte das speichern und bekam die Meldung, dass du bereits meine Änderungen wieder geändert hast (z.B. die Verlinkungen der Namen) und ich daher meine Änderungen nicht speichern kann. Da war ich kurz erstmal ziemlich sauer. Naja macht aber nichts. Zu den Vorlagen, da geht es mir eher um einzelne Sachen. Zum Beispiel um die Frage, ob wir bei dem Kategoriepunkt - Jüngste Ereignisse die deutschen oder die englischen Überschriften nehmen ("A Game of Thrones" oder "Die Herren von Winterfell" als Beispiel). Ich bevorzuge ja die englischen. Ich glaub, ich hatte noch mehr solcher Sachen gefunden, aber das würde hier zu viel werden. Wenn ich demnächst wieder so einen Konfliktpunkt finde, schreib ich dich gleich an und verweise auf die Stelle, in Ordnung? Dass ich meine Profilangaben gelöscht habe, liegt einfach daran, dass ich nicht mehr von Außenstehenden angeschrieben werden möchte. Zum Beispiel als mich Spinelli wegen der Sache mit der Wiki - Zusammenlegung gefragt hat oder als Scafloc mich wegen der Urheberrechte belehrt hat. Bei sochen Dingen halte ich mich lieber zurück und überlasse (dir) das Feld. WIe schon gesagt, ich möchte mich vorallem auf das Übersetzen fokussieren. So damit sind hoffentlich erstmal alle Dinge aus der Welt geschafft. Ich entschuldige mich nochmal, dass mein letzter Beitrag derart harsch rüberkam. War nicht so gemeint. Ansonsten danke nochmal für die vielen Bearbeitungen im Wiki. Du leistest eine tolle Arbeit für alle deutschen Fans und hast mir sehr geholfen. Weiterhin auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Fraenei Fraenei (Diskussion) 21:21, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi Fraenei, dann find ich, ist doch alles gut. Ich denke, keiner von uns ist beiden ist so verbissen, dass er unbedingt Dinge durchsetzen muss und keine Kompromisse eingehen will. Wenn Du magst, kannst Du mir auch mal zu peter.pasetti@gmx.de eine normale E-Mail-Adresse von Dir schicken, dann ist das nicht alles so öffentlich hier. Oder facebook, falls Du magst. pasetti ist so ne nicht so wichtige Adresse bei mir, ich schick Dir dann meine richtige. Aber nur wenn Du magst. Dann könnte ich Dir auch mal die .doc-Vorlagen schicken und wir schauen, das wir uns auf was einheitlches einigen. Wie gesagt, ich wollte nicht einfach über irgendwas bestimmen, aber nachdem Du Dich abgemeldet hattest, hab ich die Gunst der Stunde ergriffen und für mich einige Dinge geklärt, die ich dann mit keinem absprechen musste/ konnte, weil sonst keiner regelmäßig hier schreibt. Aber zusammen geht es bestimmt einfacher. Fänds gut, wenn wir so Dinge direkt klären oder ich Dich dann direkt frage, was Du von bestimmten Vorschlägen hälst. Meinst Du mit "wie bei wiki" Fußnoten? Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie man das macht, sonst kannst Du mir sagen, wie das geht, dann wär das auch ne gute Option und stört nicht so im Text. Zu den "A Game of Thrones" oder "Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell": war am Anfang auch Deiner Meinung und hab zur englischen Version tendiert, aber dann hab ich doch gedacht, deutsch wär besser, weil 1. ist es ja nunmal auch ein deutsches Wiki und behandelt die deutschen Bücher und 2. wird des dann übersichtlicher, wenn man später mal 10 stat nur 5 Kapitel hat. Aber ich find, das ist tatächlich ein Punkt, den man auf jeden Fall einheitlich halten sollte. Das ist so eine Entscheidung, die ich für mich getroffen hab, als ich dachte, Du bist ganz raus. Und als letztes: das ist nett, dass Du mit das mit den Lizenzen überlässt, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich auch nicht so recht, wie man da am besten orgeht, hab schon drei Mails an Künstler geschrieben, aber nie kam was zurück, die haben wahrscheinlich auch was besseres zu tun. Deshalb bin ich einfach vorsichtig mit den gezeichneten Bildern (z.B die bei den Lennisters oder Targaryen). Die TV-Screenshots hab ich glaub ich alle mit Copyright versehen und die Karten sind denk ich okay, da hat scarfloc ja wegen der deutschen Übersetzung den russischen Künstler gefragt, der die Karten gemacht hat. Aber ich glaub die von der deutschen Serie-Game-of-Thrones-Wiki haben auch nix dahingehend, aber die haben ja auch fast nur Screenshots. So, sorry, war wieder recht viel. Ja, auf gute Zusammenarbeit, und das Lob kann ich nur zurückgeben, ohne Deine Arbeit wär ich gar nicht auf diese Seite gestoßen. Megara77 (Diskussion) 12:21, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Megara, ich schicke dir nachher, wenn ich zu Hause bin mal eine E-Mail, damit du dann auch meine Mailadresse hast. So ist mir das auch lieber. Das mit den Fußnoten habe ich probehalber mal bei Sansa's Artikel versucht. Du findest das unter den Quellen. Sieh es dir einfach mal an. Ich halte das für eine elegante und für ein Wiki typische Lösung. Was noch fehlt, ist so ein kleiner Pfeil, der den Leser hoch zu der Textstelle im Artiel führt. Sowas findet man aber glaube nur in der Code - Ansicht unter Sonstiges. Bei diesem Weg müsstest du dir ncith mehr die Mühe machen, die genaue Zeile rauszusuchen. Da gibt es sowieso bei jeden Verlag Unterschiede. Wenn du willst, können wir deine Überschriften lassen. An sich sind das ja die Richtigen. Ich fine die halt nur so lang. Das zerstört irgendwie das Erscheinungsbild. Vielleicht finden wir aber auch noch eine andere Lösung. Ich denke, die TV - Screenshots können wir auf jeden Fall nutzen. Da finden wir auch sicherlich genügend Material zu solchen Personen wie Sansa, Tyrion oder Daenerys. Ansonsten müssen wir uns halt gedulden mit den Künstlern. Schöne Grüße Fraenei (Diskussion) 14:11, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC)